Is it Fate?
by RainLily13
Summary: Bleach/Inu; Ichigo never believed in fate and Kagome stopped when her endeavors in the past go south. But when the two bump into each other, exposing things new and starting changes for the good, they couldn’t help the doubt stirring inside Kag/Ichi
1. Prologue: Part I

_Well guys, this has been #1 on the polls for a while, so I finally decided to write up the prologue XD _

_Next up is 'Second Chances' with Kagome/Kakashi- woo hoo!! XP_

_Well, Read, Review, and as always ENJOY!!_

* * *

_**Summary-**_Ichigo never believed in fate, and Kagome stopped when her endeavors in the past go south. But when the two bump into each other, exposing things new and starting changes for the good, they couldn't help the doubt stirring inside

**Genre-** Adventure, Humor, Romance, Friendship…and some other stuff I'm unsure of at the moment ^^'

**Setting- **Uhm, all I can say is before Naraku's defeated… from there it's totally AU. I don't know where in Bleach I want this to take place. I used to watch Bleach pretty regularly, but that was a while ago. And I've only ever watched to the part where Ichigo goes infiltrates soul society with Chad, Uryuu, Orihime and them to save Rukia- and they just meet Toushiro and Renji and all them lol.

Right now though I'm watching the episodes where Ichigo and them were facing the Arancars. So… yea… 

**Pairings- **Kagome/Ichigo

* * *

--Is it Fate?--

* * *

--Prologue--

* * *

Fate is a fickle thing- interpreted in many different ways it could be bad for you or good.

For Kagome Higurashi's case, fate has yet to be kind to her.

It was to be fate that her father died. It was to be fate the she was stuck with a guy friend that had stalker-like tendencies.

It was also fate that she fell down a well, into the inane past where crazy ass demons roam free…

She thought fate was going to be nice to her for once when she first met Inuyasha- but she was wrong…

So, so _wrong _

Because it was fate for her to fall in a tragic love with an overly possessive inu-hanyou with a twelve foot stick up his ass and an anger management issues…

…to have had her soul painfully ripped out of her body before basically been chopped in half and stolen before been returned to her …

…to get mixed in with a love triangle with said inu-hanyou with an anger management problem and the captor of said half a soul…

… to meet a perverted monk, a revenge-intent demon slayer, and a hyperactive kitsune cub… of which two of them were killed in cold blood…

… to get stuck trucking through the wilderness in search for a load of broken shards…

… to get kidnapped and have her life threatened countless of times…

… to endure the emotional abuse from the one she so 'loved'

…and not to forget, it was also fate to be pitted against an evil spider hanyou who had a twisted idea of messing with people just cause he figured it would be fun to take over the world and rule as its master…

Yep, fate had been _pre-tty_ fucked lately when dealing out in her life…

So it was only a matter of time until fate decided to stop being such a jackass and started to give her at least one good thing in life, right…?

…Yea…she was still deciding whether or not Ichigo was that one 'good thing' in life…

* * *

345 words

--

_Kinda short, but it's just the prologue I guess…_

_This fic, like many others too come, will be touch and go. I won't lie to you; updates will most definitely be random and can span between one week and a good few months, maybe even more so- but I can promise you I will never abandon a story- not this one, not any of my already previous stories, or any to come._

_If it gets to a point that I haven't updated for more than half a year, I'll be sure to post up an author's note explaining my disappearance._

_Like many of you, I just freakin' hate it whenever I find out the story I'm currently reading and loving is halfway from completed and will pretty much stay that way._

_Anywhoo, so how'd you like it? Now much Bleach involvement of course, maybe next chapter ^^_

_Tell me what you think!! _

_Oh and the poll is still up, so keep on voting!! XD_

_Till laters_

_-RainLily_

* * *

NOTE- I'm looking for a beta for this fic and all of my others if anyone's interested! Proofreading and someone I could bounce ideas off with- the whole shebang! Just review or PM me!


	2. Prologue: Part II

_It's been so long I'll talk later and let you go ahead and read._

_For now though..._

_Read, Review, and as always ENJOY!!_

* * *

This chapter was beta'd by the wonderfully awesome **R ii N G o K ii T S U N e**. Give up a round of applause and a handful of 'thank you's, she deserves it XD

* * *

I just realized I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is! Don't sue please!! 'hides behind keyboard'

**Disclaimer- **I do not, and never will, claim ownership of Bleach or Inuyasha. They are owned by their talented authors, and I only own the plot line of which this fic is going ^^

* * *

--Is it Fate?--

* * *

--Prologue; Part II--

Fate

Ichigo scoffed.

At the mere mention of fate, his first thoughts were and always will be:

_Fuck Fate_

He didn't believe in such nonsense.

It was stupid to even believe in it; it was more like a way to give an excuse for the shit that happened in your life.

Reality is, shit happens because shit happens. Its wasn't predetermined, it just happened because it could, because of the idiotic and irresponsible decisions a person makes. That simple.

Those who believe otherwise were either mental, or just ignorant.

Why did he feel this way?

Because if he believed in Fate, he would in turn believe that his mom was actually meant to die and that nothing could have stopped it.

While on the contrary, it _could _have been stopped.

Someone could have stopped the damn hollow before it got to her - wasn't it the soul reapers job to do something?

And besides, his mother didn't have to die, she could have just let him die instead...

Harsh, yes, but it was the truth.

And yet, she chose to protect him instead, knowing that doing so could cost her life.

A case of being in the wrong place, at the wrong time - away from his father where they could have been properly protected.

Was it fate for him to meet Rukia? To discover that he was actually a substitute Shinigami?

To get sucked into that whole ordeal with soul society, to meet up with Renji, Kenpachi, and Byakuya, and then be able to defeat them?

To then discover he was a Vizard, that he contained this sadistic hollow with schizophrenic-like tendencies inside him, threatening his very sanity?

To then get dragged into Hueco Mundo to save Orihime and ultimately fight against one his biggest enemies, Aizen?

According to said enemy, it was all a part of his master plan for his little research subject; him - not fate or destiny, or any of that crap.

All in all, life just sucked and there was no higher power to disprove that.

But then, while all that was true, no one had figured a certain raven haired, blue eyed into the equation.

No one expected the presence of a miko, a time traveling one who also happened to be guardian of the legendary Shikon no Tama at that, to intrude in their plans or to influence its outcome.

Not even Aizen himself could say he factored this little number in.

So was it safe to say that Fate did deal a hand in this play?

That Fate was actually real and was the sole reason for Kagome's appearance in his life?

For once, he wasn't sure: wasn't sure if Fate actually didn't exist - if it was Fate that Kagome walked into Kankura town to act as the person who helped him get through his obstacles, that helped him along the way to success.

To act as the person who kept him going or kicked his ass if he didn't, who shoved him along when he was lagging behind and who helped him up when he was down, dragging if need be...

He guessed all he could say was that only time could tell if Kagome and him were 'meant to be'.

And for once, he was willing to wait and find out.

* * *

Words- 553

_Wahh it's been so long since I last updated, and when I finally do I give you this small little chapter. I feel guilty... 'tear'_

_Forgive me?_

_Well, some of you read the prologue and requested one via Ichigo-version. And I jumped to comply well kinda I guess, since it took so long to finally post 'sweatdrop'_

_Anywhoo, polls are still up, with like six new additions since last time. Vote please. _

_I'm at a lost to say right now, so I guess all I type is..._

_Review please!! Reviews are adored, criticism is welcomed with open arms, and flames are mentally mocked at courtesy of yours truly. Ever heard of the saying, you reap what you sow? XD_

_Well, that's all folks - tell me your thoughts!! I wanna knoooowwww!!_

_Till next time,_

_RainLily^^_

_P.s.- sorry for the hyperness ^^_

* * *

--Reviews—

**Wow guys, you all never seem to cease to amaze me with those amazing reviews!! It brightens up my day every time I read em… ^^ Thank you guys so much, love you all(in a completely friendly, non-crazy/weird way...)! You don't know how much I really appreciate this!!**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!!

**KarateGirl654, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, XxKuragari-no-KagexX, Haru Inuzuka, iheartanime43, wt183, -Yuna's Reincarnation, Em Phantom, Stebba stud28, ArmyWife22079, Inu Demoness of Darkness**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **I know, probably the shortest prologue I've ever done hah. But I didn't know how else to start so I stuck with this. Fits the theme I was going for though lol.

**omaomae- **Hmm, I did make it seem like that, huh....crap lol. It's not that I'm trying to make it seem like Kagome hate's the Feudal Era itself, more like the conditions she has to endure when she's there (Inuyasha, Kikyo, Naraku...) Other than those three pains, she loves it. At first I was just going to jump to the story after Kagome's view on faith, but then you made me realize it wouldn't be right if I did just her lol.

**Cherry989- **awhh thanks!! =^_^=

**ShadowFoxMoon- **Thank you!! ^^ I never really did approached a story like that, but it just seemed to fit you know? So I'm just like, 'awh what the heck!' Lol.

**fierynighangel- **hmm, you've caught my interest. What do you mean by original stories. Like as in, nothing to do with fanfiction kind of stories? Lol.

**Tasty Pony- **Hey thanks! XD I was kinda worried about the structure there, never really tried anything like it 'sweatdrops'

**PEJB Bengtzone- **Well, first off, I kinda have dial-up, so it's really hard to watch any form of media on my cp T-T... but thank you so much for the suggestion ^^ I love your idea with Ichigo and his Skull Badge, but my question would be why would he do that kind of thing? As you know, I'm not very familiar with Bleach, only the basics lol.

To be truthful though, the characters from the feudal era won't really have much of a role in the story, or at least not in the modern world. If anyone, Sesshomaru and Shippo may be featured, but only because they lived through the 500 years. I'm not fond of the whole 'everyone can use the well' kind of thing since it's very common, so Sango and Miroku won't be alive in the modern era. Sorry lol. Inuyasha...err idk yet. For what I have planned, its mostly Kagome and Ichigo all the way. Uhhm, what do you mean by 'Spoken Lines' by the way? Lol.

Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing XD Hope to talk to you again soon, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^

**R ii N G o K ii T S U N e- **Heyyy you lol!! XP Thanks for the reviewww heheh ;)


End file.
